


Strangers in the Dark

by Nerys (Depressed_Elf)



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Angst, Bad Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressed_Elf/pseuds/Nerys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Underdark, everything's twisted and wrong. Nyssa feels rejected when she needs Anomen most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always frustrated by the lack of romantic content in the Underdark. Not that this is much better, but it's what happens when my Chaotic Neutral PC decides to romance a Lawful Good Anomen.

It's uncomfortable, sleeping in the drow inn. It's safer than camping outside the city -- at least that was her justification, and the others seemed to agree, but she's no longer sure. The bodies they wear are dangerous themselves. They wear the look of drow, but the slightest false action could betray them.

At least she has her own room -- a rarity, when they sleep in cheaper places. No noise of Minsc snoring; no one to shake her awake in the middle of a dream so she can take the next watch. There's even a mirror above the dresser, and she's torn between the curiosity of examining her drow form and the fear that she'll somehow forget what she looked like as a half-elf.

There's a knock at the door. "Who is it?" she asks, although she already knows.

The door opens a crack. "My lady?"

She pulls Anomen into the room and locks the door behind him. He lets out an undignified grunt when she pushes him back against the door and kisses him hard. She can't bring herself to look at him. Even more than hers, his body is different and strange and wrong. At least she had the features of her elven blood, before. Anomen, in this form, is missing his beard, and his broad human shoulders, and his height, and even though his small body is still honed and muscular, she's more than a little afraid of breaking him.

"Nyssa," he pants when she pulls away. "Stop."

"Isn't this why you came?" That's more bitter than she meant to sound. She wants him here, too; probably would have gone looking for him if he hadn't arrived when he did. Even with the wrongness of their bodies, even though they've barely spoken since she lost her soul, his touch is a familiar comfort.

"I needed to see if you were all right." He sounds a bit scandalized at the thought that he might want sex, and that only irritates her more. He wasn't such an honorable and uptight Knight of the Order when he tried to seduce her the first time. Now, when she needed him, he was going to get all proper and pull away?

"Of course I'm not all right." This time the bitterness is intentional and -- she thinks -- completely fair. "What if we never leave this place? What happens if... if I die without a soul?"

He holds her, and she tenses. Waiting for an _I'll protect you, my lady_ , or whatever else he'd say. Something she knows he would mean deeply, sincerely, and yet would sound too stiff and formal for her to take comfort in it.

Anomen kisses her softly. He tries, for her sake, closing his eyes as he runs his hands over her unfamiliar body. Her fists clench unconsciously, and she wills herself to relax, to shrug off the feeling that this isn't right. _She wanted this, didn't she?_ But closing her own eyes only makes it harder to picture Anomen as she knows him. A hot sensation rises in her chest; an urge to fight off this stranger who's violating her.

She lies back, tries to take some comfort in it, tries just to _wait_. In the end, she pushes Anomen off her, too hard, and he seems relieved. She cries into his shoulder until she falls asleep. In the morning -- or whenever it is she wakes -- he's not there.


End file.
